This Is About You
by RCB
Summary: Sam and Castiel have a private conversation. Spoilers: Through 4.13, to be safe. Gen


Title: This Is About You

Word Count: 953

Rating: G

Characters: Sam, Castiel, Dean

Disclaimer: I don't own anything; they all belong to someone else.

Spoilers/Warning: Up through 4.13, to be safe.

Summary: Written for mimblexwimble's (at livejournal) birthday. Her prompt was: "Any story with Castiel and Sam or Uriel and Sam. Or Castiel, Uriel and Sam. …. I'm mostly looking for Sam's interaction with the angels." Unbeta'd, sorry.

Happy Birthday mimblexwimble!

_____________________________________________________________________

"Can I talk to you? Just for a second?" Sam's face was serious, eyebrows furrowed together.

"Yes." Castiel answered simply, studying Sam's face carefully for a sign as to what was coming.

"Alone." Sam swallowed hard, and gave a slight nod to the right where his brother was standing just behind him.

"Sam?" Dean's voice was anxious, full of concern. It was obvious that Dean didn't want to let Sam out of his sight, not even with Castiel.

"Be right back," Sam called back, back stiff and shoulders square, not turning to face his brother. Castiel gave him a nod in return; he would speak with Sam, alone, if that was what he wanted. Sam stepped forward, heading towards the door, and Castiel ignored the warning glare from Dean.

Outside, Castiel followed Sam several paces until they were at the edge of the small building. Sam rounded the corner, not stopping until they were well away from prying eyes and ears.

Castiel watched while Sam seemed to struggle with himself over what he wanted to say. Whatever it was, it was likely important to Sam. Something that mattered so much to him, that he was having a hard time finding the proper words.

Castiel did nothing to hurry him.

Instead, Castiel listened to the sounds of the night around them. Either by defeat or victory, Castiel would eventually be leaving this place. He tried to brand this moment into his memory, hoping to keep it with him for as long as he existed; this song that was called earth.

Castiel could hear long grass blowing behind them in the cold night breeze; felt the air on his face. Sam shifted his stance, fidgeting, and making the gravel crunch under his feet. A car drove by, the driver listening to loud music, and in the distance a dog barked.

Sam fell still suddenly and looked at Castiel, a fierce intensity in his gaze. "I need to just do this."

Castiel wasn't sure what to say in response, not positive that the statement was even directed at him. It seemed that Sam was just giving voice to his inner conflict. He waited for Sam to explain further.

"What they did. What _Dean_ did." Sam's eyes looked glassy, close to tears.

Castiel understood at once and started to tell Sam that it wasn't Dean's fault. He felt instantly inclined to defend Dean, but Sam held up a hand, stopping Castiel from speaking.

"It wasn't his fault, I know that. This isn't about him. Not really." Sam kicked at the gravel again, stones skittering against each other. It was a different sound than when they crunched underneath Sam's feet. To Castiel, it was ominous, and he struggled to focus on Sam's face rather than what lay beneath his feet.

Castiel looked at the face of Samuel; the human that carried the blood of Azazel, one of the original Fallen, and tried not to think about what _could_ lie beneath Sam's feet or the sounds that they would make.

"This is about you." Sam looked Castiel in the eye, not realizing that Castiel could see the hint of yellow hiding behind the humanity. Hidden away from humans, even from Sam himself; it was always there, visible to the angels. Castiel tried not to, he didn't want to be like Uriel, but he tensed and Sam noticed.

"What is it that you want to say, Samuel?" Castiel asked him carefully, regretting the look of hurt on Sam's face.

"He's **my** brother." Sam stood up tall. "And…"

Castiel relaxed a little and waited for Sam to argue that this wasn't their fight. That Dean had suffered enough; for Castiel and Uriel to leave them in peace. That Heaven expected too much from them, most especially from Dean. Sometimes, Castiel had these thoughts himself, and it wasn't surprising to him that Sam would feel that way. He waited for the argument on Dean's behalf to be delivered, in the passionate, heartfelt way that he'd come to expect from Sam Winchester.

Instead, Sam extended his arms wide and before Castiel knew what was happening, he was enveloped in them. Castiel's mortal body went rigid, unsure of how to react. His wings bristled and he nearly sprang to action, solely out of instinct. However, Castiel wasn't in pain; it didn't seem to be an attack of any kind.

"Thank you. For getting him out. I tried and I couldn't and-" Sam's voice was hoarse and choked sounding. Sam's arms tightened their grip around Castiel, and Castiel finally understood. "Just-Thank you. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Simple words, but Castiel meant it with all of his being.

"I don't. I don't know what's going to happen. To me. So, will you tell _Him_? That I said thank you? Because Dean-" Sam had a hard time speaking, each word an effort, his voice cracking over his brother's name.

Though it was difficult, Castiel managed to eventually get his arms around Sam as well. The shoulder of his coat was dark from tears; the ones that Sam was afraid to shed in front of his brother; so eager he was to be strong for Dean.

All of Castiel's earlier thoughts about Azazel and demon blood vanished. For the moment, all Castiel could see was one of his Father's children.

Castiel reluctantly stepped away after a few minutes and took Sam's trembling hands in his own, bringing them together slowly until Sam's palms were flush against each other. Sam's fingertips were pointed towards Heaven, his large hands partially covered by Castiel's own.

Biting his lip, Castiel looked at Sam with more empathy than the angel had ever thought he was capable of feeling. "We'll tell him together."

________________________________________________________________________

A/N: I'm not sure if anyone has done Sam and Castiel praying together, but so far I haven't seen it.


End file.
